


Redemption (Up To A Point)

by lettersbyelise



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Harry seeks you out after your trial. What choice do you have, really, but to let him into your life?Maybe it's all part of a redemption you still don't think you deserve.





	Redemption (Up To A Point)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 2018 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Prompter: **yours truly**  
>  Prompt: **"I'm not sorry"**  
>  Word count: **369**
> 
> Many thanks to my lovely beta [musingsofaretiredunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofaretiredunicorn/pseuds/musingsofaretiredunicorn/works)! <3

“The Grand Jury of the Wizengamot calls…  _ Harry Potter!” _

The room stands as one, rows upon rows of witches and wizards dressed in black. A burst of light, and a spotlight falls on him.

_ Harry. _

Your heart clenches painfully in your chest. 

In formal robes that highlight his scrawny frame and the dark circles under his eyes, he looks  _ regal.  _ You would hate him for it, if you had it in you to hate him anymore. To begrudge the aura you’ve so bitterly envied. The aura that might save you now.

You’re only half-listening as he recounts your purported bravery: events at the Manor, the Room of Hidden Things. Your mind is blank, drowning in the white noise of the blood rushing in your ears. You think you’re dreaming, but you’re not; his hand brushes yours as he hands back your wand, his fingers warm and smooth like polished hawthorn wood.

Eventually the jury turns to you. You stand. You look into Harry’s eyes as if he were an old friend. “Thank you, Potter,” you nod. “Honoured Members of the Jury, if anything, I’m sorry.”

You truly are. You wish you could take your mistakes back, starting with when you unwittingly lost the privilege of Harry’s friendship, and later, the chance to win it back.

 

This could have been the end of it. You could have gone on with your half-hearted life, were it not for Harry’s annoying, endearing persistence. He seeks you out after the trial; he wants to buy you a pint. One pint turns into three; one evening at the pub turns into regular dates. One night, he kisses you under the rainbow lights of the London Eye. And before you know it, you pick a side in his bed, your fingernails dig ridges into his headboard, and you’re officially Harry Potter’s boyfriend.

You wish you could still say you’re sorry, but really… you’re not. If anything, your past actions made you who you are today—scars, nightmares, missteps, and all. If anything, they made you the man Harry keeps touching, keeps kissing. 

 

Repentance only goes so far, and if Harry loves you the way you are… oh well. You'll gladly leave your trials in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
